Small Favor
by Akicks
Summary: Harry gets a call from Ebenezer one night and is asked to help out a long lost niece. He agrees, and it's all downhill from there. Book verse, will eventually be HarryMurphy, ThomasOC, MollyCarlos. Spoilers through White Night
1. The first of many small favors

Disclaimer: The typical, I dont own Harry, or anything else from Jim Butcher's incredible mind! Anything not found anywhere in the book is possibly mine

Hey, this is my first shot at a fan fic, so please please read and review!!! Thanks a bunch

* * *

The phone rang.

Why does it always have to do that at the most inopportune moments?

It rang again.

She'd kill me. If I stopped now to answer the phone, she'd never let me live it down. Ever. She was just getting into it, sweat dripping down her neck and across her shoulders. She had heard the phone too, jumping slightly at the noise, making her back arch gracefully, pushing harder against me.

It rang once more.

She'd forgive me. I think. She had that look in her eyes. A fierce concentration towards the power we were creating.

But Murphy could be calling. The thought of her voice alone was enough to get me to think about stopping. Hell's bells I hate it when Thomas is right, I am attracted to her.

"Sorry Molly." I said softly, trying to hold back the excitement in my voice as I let the power between us fall.

Molly shrieked as she was thrown upwards. As soon as I let my magic fade, Molly's downward force that had been countering my own launched her into the air towards the ceiling of my small apartment. She landed with a grunt on a mass of grey fur. Mouse had been lying on the floor near her and was kind enough to cushion her fall slightly.

"You ass!" she called as she tried to straighten herself out.

We had been working on air magic for the past few weeks. Powerful stuff, but a little less painful to mess up on than fire magic was. It started out with her trying to defy gravity, using the air around her to push against her feet and force her into the air. Lately thought, I've started pushing against her, making it more difficult for her. Today had been the longest she had lasted yet. That was until I let go, throwing her off balance and launching her towards my ceiling.

I made it to the phone on the fifth ring and answered it while trying to avoid the flying candle headed towards my head from an angry teenager. Hell's bells that girl had an arm.

"Hello" I answered laughing.

"Hello Hoss," came a solemn old voice from the other end of the line, "Good to hear you laughing again."

"Cant help it! Teaching the kid to fly." I replied. "What's up?"

Ebenezer was silent for a moment. I wasn't a good sign.

"I've got a favor to as you." He finally said.

"Off the record?" I asked. There were times in the past he had asked me to help with something going on with the war; something I wasn't supposed to know about or do. It was our way of keeping a few steps ahead without the council coming down our throats.

"Actually, this has got nothing to do with them." He replied, "It's personal."

Out of everything he could have ever asked me to do, this worried me the most. Ebenezer had helped me out when no one else would, so I couldn't say no. But any time he asked me for help it was usually pretty serious, and I didn't want to let him down.

"Ok" I said slowly, "What can I do?"

Ebenezer shocked me. He laughed; nothing big, but he laughed.

"It isn't that bad Hoss." He said, "Well, it is, but shouldn't be too dangerous. Nothing you cant handle." He paused again, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I just don't know what to do. Or how to help her."

"Huh?" I asked. Now I was thoroughly confused.

"My niece came by the other day." He said finally.

"Niece?"

"Ya, my baby sister's daughter. She died giving birth like your own mother did. I had not even know they survived."

"They?" I asked. Wow I was talking intelligently all of a sudden.

"Twins, but as I understand it the other died a few years back. But that's not the point."

"Then what is?"

He paused again.

"She's dying. Slowly. And there's nothing I can do about it." He replied morosely.

"I'm sorry. But do you think there's anything I can do about it?" I asked, scratching my giant dog behind his ears. I have an issue with seeing women in need. I usually see it, jump in head first, and then crash horribly. So to keep me from over reacting I scratched Mouse's ears. He seemed to like that at least.

"I really don't know Harry. And I do not think she would accept your help even if you could." He said proudly. "Anyways, that's not what she asked of me. She needs help finding someone and asked if there was anyone I trusted in Chicago that would help."

"Oh," I said. Intelligent as always. But that sounded easy enough. "Who'd she want to find?"

"She would not tell me." He answered, "Something to do with me being on the Council."

"Umm, Sir, I'm on the council too." I said slightly confused.

He laughed again. "I know, but given your position with them, I do not think she will mind too much."

"Ok," I said without much hesitation. "What do you need me to do?"

"Meet her, talk with her. Help her find her friend. And if you can help heal her, but I do not believe anyone but herself can do that."

"When and where?" I asked, grabbing a pencil and looking for some paper. Mouse trotted over with a note pad in his mouth. I smiled and patted his head as he dropped it on the table by the phone. Ummm doggie slobber!

Ebenezer gave me a brief description of her. Young, pretty, and talented. This could get interesting. He also told me that she would meet me in an hour at McAnally's.

"I'll do what I can." I said after writing it all down.

"I know you will. Thank you." He replied sincerely. "Keep in touch."

"'Course."

We hung up, and I barely had a moment to move before I was flung across the room by an unseen force of wind and dropped rather unceremoniously on the couch. Hell's bells Molly was getting strong. I'd have to remember not to piss her off too much in the future. She was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

"Hey!" I hollered, "What was that for?"

She smirked at me. Hell's bells that was creepy. Nothing good could come of that.

"Molly?" I asked, backing away slightly.

She sauntered towards me, both hands held suspiciously behind her back. I kept retreating until I was backed up against the wall. She was still coming at me slowly.

"You." She said.

"Me," I replied, "Me Harry, you Molly. We're friends right?"

She kept coming.

"Common," I mumbled, trying to sound confident. "Molly, stop right there."

She didn't, but I guess that shouldn't surprise me. The girl had a mind of her own.

"You ass!" she yelled, taking her hands out from behind her back.

I hate to admit it, but I froze. Literally. While I was on the phone Molly had the great idea that she wanted pay back. She had gone to the kitchen and filled a pitcher with ice water. And then promptly dumped it on my head. I always heard pay back's a bitch, but this was just cruel. It was December for Christ's sake. But I had to laugh, it was a good prank. She was laughing too. At least she was nice enough to throw me a towel.

"That's for dropping me on my ass." She said, thankfully with most of the anger gone from her voice.

I rubbed the towel through my hair, chunks of ice falling to the floor.

"And who's going to clean up this mess?" I asked in the most accusatory voice I could come up with, "Hmmm?"

"Your maid service." She replied. I nodded and chuckled; they would. "So who was on the phone?

"Hmmm?" I asked. Back to intelligent I see. "Oh, favor for a friend. I should get you home before I have to meet the client. Err, friend. Whatever."

"Oh. Can I sit in on this one?" She asked, packing up her things and putting her coat on.

"Nope." I replied as I walked into my bedroom, closing the door so I could change into dry clothes. I grabbed a pair of jeans, a white shirt and dark red hooded sweater. Hell's bells I hated December snow. I finished my outfit with my mother's pentacle, my other wizard jewelry, and my trusty cowboy boots. After that I met Molly by the door, grabbed my duster and staff, and opened the door for her like a gentleman. "It'll be boring anyways."

"Whatever. I've got a date anyways." She answered, throwing her stuff in the back of my Blue Beetle. Well, slightly blue beetle. It was starting to look like a clown car.

"Date?" I asked laughing. "I hope it's not anyone I know."

Molly started to get a rosy tinge around her cheeks. Oh god, I didn't think I wanted to know it was anymore. But of course, I asked.

"Who is it?"

"Ummm, well." She stalled.

I glanced at her as I turned down a back road I had found in one of my many trips to the Carpenter's house. Her face was really turning red. It was embarrassing her. That made me curious.

"Spit it out already."

"Carlos." She mumbled.

The car screeched around a corner that I had no right to turn at the speed I was going. Carlos, as in my best friend Carlos. Eww, did not need to know that. But I had asked. Why do I always have to ask these stupid questions?

"Oh," I replied. It was the best answer I could come up with.

We rode the rest of the way to her house in silence. I was trying not to think about Molly and Carlos together. But that didn't work. Hell's bells that was annoying. Thankfully it didn't last long. We were at her house in another five minutes.

The Carpenter's had an unnaturally picturesque house, complete with a white picket fence. I pulled into their driveway behind Michael's white truck and stopped long enough for Molly to get her things. Charity's face could be seen behind a curtain of one of the front windows, and I waved to her. She might not have liked me, but we had come to an understanding.

"Just be careful, Molly." I said quietly before she shut the car door.

She was startled for a moment before smiling gently. She knew I cared about her like a little sister. And I didn't have time to talk her out of it at the moment. Maybe I'd just threaten Carlos in the morning. That would probably be easier.

Molly waved as she shut the door and headed through the snow, up the shoveled path, and into the house. She was a good kid who just got off to a rocky start. But she was improving. Her power and aptitude were getting better, and she was actually beginning to use her head in situations. She'd make her own choices in life. I could only tell her my opinions.

I looked down at clock in the Beetle. Surprisingly it still worked after all these years. 7:35. Ten minutes till I was supposed to meet Ebenezer's niece. I'd just make it if I hurried. Diving in head first to help the woman in need. I'm getting good at that. Well, time to get going, can't do anything from my freezing cold car.

I pulled out of Michael's driveway and headed to McAnally's.

Time to go play Wizard.

* * *

Thanks again for reading... I should be able to get a chapter out at least once a week! Hope you liked it! read and review! 


	2. The Missing Person

Disclaimer: Same as always, I dont own anything from the Dresden Files.

Ok, here's the second chapter! Enjoy! let me know what you think! Good or Bad (I hope mostly good!)

* * *

Harry Dresden - Wizard

Lost items found. Paranormal Investigations.

Consulting. Advice. Reasonable Rates.

No Love Potions, Endless Purses, or

Other Entertainment.

That's me. Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden, aka Wizard, aka old fashioned knight. At least that's how I see myself. Is that considered being full of myself? Meh, what the hell do I care. I think after saving the city umpteen times I should be able to get away with it.

I've lived in Chicago for years now, taking care of their supernatural, and sometimes not so super, problems just to pay the bills. Well, most of them anyways. Being a wizard doesn't always pay too well. My Warden's pay has helped a little, I finally got my door repaired, and so does my job as a consultant with Chicago PD. But even then, being a wizard is slim pickings.

But I've gotta say, my social life is finally improved. Well, slightly. I've actually spent time getting to know my half brother, Thomas. It's been better than when we lived together and drove each other crazy. Honestly, I think that if I had walked in on him and some bimbo in my bed again I was going to have to kill him. Granted, having everyone think that I'm his boyfriend kind of blows too.

And then there's Molly and her family. Ever since I saved Molly from a, umm, early demise, they've been like an extended family to me. Charity actually invited me over for Thanksgiving dinner this year. What's even more shocking is that I went. She's a damn good cook too.

There's also Carlos, who now deserved a black eye. The young virgin and I are actually getting along pretty good outside of the war effort. Granted, that was after he had pinned me in one of his circles till I explained what had been going on with me. Obviously I didn't tell him everything, but he seemed satisfied. Lately he's been like a little brother to me. Hell's bells, I guess that would make me a middle child. Who'd have though!

Last but definitely not least is Murphy. Our relationship still hasn't changed much since our last talk in that elevator a few years back. She still call's me for jobs now and then, and once in a while she helps me with some of my own. Hell if I know what I want from that relationship anyways. Ok, so I'm in denial, but it hurts less than thinking about what I can't have.

As I drove towards McAnally's I thought about how much I'd changed in the last few years. I got an ex-girlfriend turned into a semi-vampire, blew up a building, ran into a ex-girlfriend I thought was dead, blew up another building, somehow convinced people I was gay without my knowledge, had my left hand charred to a crisp by a scourge of Black Court Vampires, saved a girl from a faerie queen's ice fortress, blew myself INTO a building, found out I had a brother, and, Hell's bells, rode a freakin' T-Rex to the centre of Armageddon! Of all the things I'd done and people I'd helped, there were still things I had no control over. Death being one of them. And Ebenezer said that this kid I was heading to meet was dying. Sometimes I'm too chivalrous for my own good, because I was having a hard time dealing with the idea that she was dying, and there was nothing I could do to help except find someone for her.

By the time I got to McAnally's I'd worked myself up pretty good.

"Cool it Harry." I told myself, grabbing my staff from out of the backseat of the Beetle and heading towards the Pub.

That's exactly what McAnally's was, an old time Pub. Because Chicago has literally sunken from where it was built, you had to walk down a few steps to get into it. With all the different practitioners coming in and out of the pub, everything is arranged to try and disperse excess energies. Thirteen tables, thirteen huge carved pillars, and thirteen bar stools are all scattered around the place. McAnally's was also known for Mac's home brewed beer and cooking. Basically, this place is cool!

I scanned the room as I entered, looking for the girl Ebenezer had described to me. It wasn't too packed tonight, only a few wanna be wizards and a couple Wiccan's. I could not see her anywhere, so I headed towards the bar and sat down in front of Mac.

Before I could even ask, Mac put an opened beer in front of me. It was warm, like he always served it, and tasted great in this cold weather.

"Thanks" I said after a long drink, placing some money on the bar to cover it. Mac just nodded and continued cleaning an already pristine looking glass.

So I sat there waiting. The door opened only a few times, mostly the regular crowd coming or going. I sipped my beer as I saw one of Billy's werewolf buddies come in; he waved to me as he found a table for him and his friends.

8:24. She must have gotten stuck in traffic on her way into the city. The door opened again and I lazily looked that way as I finished the last of my beer.

Hell's bells.

I almost dropped the empty bottle (knowing that my jaw had already dropped) when I saw who had just come in the door. She was beautiful, to say the least. Hell, I think she'd give Thomas a run for his money. She was fairly tall for a girl, err woman, about five foot seven. Her hair was short and spiky in the back, but hung down across her eyes, and was the color of dark red wine. It should have looked like a terrible dye job, but it didn't somehow. Her eyes were what caught my attention though. They were a dark brown, but the way the light caught them brought out flecks of deep burgundy's and gold's. They were so mesmerizing that I almost lost myself to a soulgaze. She wore a pair of dark jeans, hiking boots, and a tight fitting black tank top under a leather jacket that went down to her knees. She also carried a leather bag over a shoulder, with what looked like it had a short sword within easy reach.

I'm an investigator; I'm supposed to notice things. Things like the sword and the knives hidden behind her back. I also happened to notice the subtle curves of her chest and her rounded hips.

Mac slammed another beer in front of me, making me jump. I think Bob would have been proud of what I just noticed. That idea made me sick. Mac gave me a look as if to say 'Wake up Idiot' before I started drooling.

She noticed me and headed over in my direction. I, being a gentleman (except for a few exceptions such as those thoughts a few moments ago), stood up to greet her. Maybe I shouldn't have done that, certain parts of my anatomy were, umm, in protest, so I kept my duster close around me.

She looked young, about twenty-five or twenty-six, and walked over to me with more confidence than I could have mustered knowing that I was going to die.

"Harry Dresden?" She asked as she reached me.

"Yes ma'am," I replied "You must be Ebenezer's niece."

She smiled and held out her hand "Syileta McCoy. Nice to meet you."

I hesitated slightly before taking her hand. Something I noticed that she noticed. She smiled again and I took her hand. Hell's bells. (I think I'm starting to swear too much) Hell's bells I don't think I've ever felt anything like that before. Normally it feels like a slight electrical shock, its strength depending on the power of the other wizard. I felt that, shaking Syileta's hand, but there was also a surge of raw heat. My mind went into overdrive; flashes of pain went through my burnt left hand, even though I knew I couldn't feel it. I snatched my hand back quickly and looked up into her eyes.

I guess I held the contact a moment too long, or she was already looking at mine. The soulgaze started almost immediately. There was a little red headed girl of about six or seven sitting in the corner of a bedroom. It wasn't a child's bedroom though; it looked more like a hotel room. The girl looked up, there were tears streaming down her bruised face. It was Syileta, or at least her as a child. A man came out from the shadows and hauled the little girl to her feet and threw her on the bed. She screamed as he came closer and started to undress. I turned away, and then the scene changed.

I was looking at Syileta again, a little older now, maybe fourteen. She was wearing what looked like a clean and proper school uniform and carried a patched up backpack. She looked nervous as she walked into a living room. There was an older man sitting there who didn't look quite human. His eyes were pure red, maybe that was what I didn't like about him. Syileta tried to slip past him, but he stopped her.

"You." He called, not getting up or even turning to her. "You have work tonight. And if you, resist, like last time, well let's just say that Riley will suffer the consequences."

Syileta visibly shuttered. But she nodded and headed up the stairs. The scene changed again, and I didn't know how much more I could take of this.

Syileta was a little older now, dressed in dark clothes, showing off her curves, holding a young man's head in her lap. She was crying over him, smearing the blood from a deep cut on his forehead over his face. He was dead. In the background I saw another body, the old man from the last scene, also dead, and a young man standing in the shadows.

And then the soulgaze ended, just as soon as it began. Syileta looked away from me for a moment. I didn't blame her. I don't know what she saw, but I really don't think it was good.

"Sorry 'bout that." She said a moment later, looking back at me. Her eyes were wet, but her voice remained strong. "Wasn't expecting that to begin so quickly."

I watched her for a minute. She spoke like a polite young woman, but from what I had seen I would have thought she would be anything but. Granted, I could fake being civil now and again too.

"No need to apologize." I replied politely. "And you can lose the polite act. It isn't fooling anyone."

She laughed. "Sorry. When Ebenezer said he was hooking me up with one of his colleagues I expected someone old and stingy."

"Should I be insulted by that?" I asked, laughing too. Then I realized we were still standing in the middle of the pub. I gestured to the chair I was still holding out for her and she took it.

Mac has the best timing ever. He came over and laid down a couple more beers for us.

"Thanks." I said. We drank for a moment before getting back to business. "So Syileta…"

"Please," she said, taking a long drink and making a slightly disgusted face before smiling, and taking another drink, "Please call me Syi. Dumb ass parents and stupid names no one can read." She muttered.

"Ok, Syi" I shook my head. Well, at least she was starting to show personality. "Ebenezer said you wanted me to find someone for you." She nodded, so I continued. "Two conditions."

She eyed me for a second, considering what I said.

"Shoot." She answered. Taking another long drink from here beer. "But only if we can eat. Hell, I'll even pay."

I laughed again and nodded.

"Hey Mac, can we get some food?"

We made small talk while we ate our dinner. Have I said that Mac's a great cook? And Syileta's good company. Did I also mention that she can pack away more than me? Who'd have thought?

Syileta had been telling me about how she found her uncle, Ebenezer, using her mother's bracelet. Supposedly it had been passed through her family and had strong ties to other McCoy's. Pretty impressive actually. Not sure why she needs my help.

I pushed my mostly finished steak sandwich away as Syileta finished the last of her fries. From what I could tell she had finally relaxed. I guess it's as good a time as any to start the hard questions. I knew I had to push her a little, make sure I wasn't going to have this blow up in my face. I finished the rest of my beer before diving in.

"Two conditions?" She asked before I had a chance.

I nodded. "One, I have the right to refuse." I said. I was being a little harsh, but I really didn't want to get into this without a way out again.

I turned towards her and Syileta just smiled and nodded, "I expected that."

"Two," I softened slightly, not wanting to scare her away, "You tell me about yourself. I'm not asking to know everything, just some major facts. You know, where you grew up, what happened to your brother." I paused, watching her face. It had paled slightly at the mention of him. She recovered slightly and nodded.

"Where do you want me to begin?" She asked, downing the rest of her beer. Mac was ready with another opened one for her.

"How about telling me what was up with that handshake." I replied, trying to be gentle. I figured I should start with an easy one to get her going. But it didn't seem like that was going to be a problem. After our soulgaze she had relaxed a lot. I'm not sure why but my gut told me I could trust her.

She chuckled again. "Ohh, softball question. I take it you felt the practitioner part of me."

I nodded.

"Ok, so it was the other power you felt. My mother was a wizard, obviously, and pretty talented from what I've been told. But she screwed up, got involved with someone she shouldn't. Anyways, one thing led to another and she met my father. They fell in love and she got pregnant. Then me and my brother came along, and my parents died leaving us with our dad's brother. He was, well, horrible."

"That still doesn't explain that other power I felt, or what happened to your family." I said, picking at a few of my leftover fries.

"I'm getting there!" she snapped with a smile. "Ok, just let me spill it all at once, its easier that way. So stop interrupting me!"

I smiled and nodded. This must have been a little hard for her. Maybe it would be easier for her if I just shut up and let her talk.

"So my father. He was a Fire Elemental. That's what that raw power you felt was. That's also the reason my mother died giving birth to me and my twin brother."

"Fire Elemental!" I snapped. They weren't anyone you wanted to mess with. Even a low level one could blow my head off without a seconds thought. I didn't even know there were still many alive.

"What happened to interrupting?" She asked. "Anyways, when a Fire Elemental is born, they're born on fire. Ya, ouch, I know. There was nothing my mother could do to protect herself. We just burned her alive."

Syileta's eyes were watering slightly, but she held her composure. More than I could have done in her situation.

"Anyways, I'm a half Wizard, half Fire Elemental. That's why I'm dying too. For some fucked up reason my wizard half is battling with the Elemental part, tearing me apart from the inside out." She pulled an amulet from under her tank top. I blushed slightly, seeing where it was coming from. "This damn thing is part of the problem. It keeps my wizarding powers under restraint, but my body's so used to it that whenever I take it off to do magic, my body takes a major hit." She replaced the necklace, and pulled off the fingerless glove on her right hand revealing a red and black tattoo. "This stupid thing pretty much tells me when I'm going to die. Every time I use my magic, the black gets darker, and the red gets lighter. Once the red disappears, it's game over."

We sat in silence for a minute, taking in what she had said.

"How long?" I finally asked.

"About two weeks."

She turned to look at me after a moment. I couldn't meet her gaze. That wasn't long at all. And it wasn't fair.

"It's not that bad. I'll get to see Riley again." She said. I think it was hope I heard in her voice.

"Was that who you were holding?" I asked. I hoped she knew what I was talking about. I didn't want to have to explain it.

"Yes. He died that day saving my life, and the life of our friend. That's who I needed you to help me find. I'm not good at that kind of magic. It was hard enough to find one of my own family, let alone someone I haven't seen in eight years."

After hearing all this, there was no way I could possibly say no to her.

"So you going to help me?" She asked a little later.

"I've got one more question." I said. She looked at me before smiling and nodding.

"I expected nothing less from an investigator." She replied with a spark in her eye.

"Why couldn't Ebenezer help you?" I asked.

Syileta laughed. It was a deep laugh, similar to Ebenezer's. It made me smile too.

"You can't really ask the Council's blackstaff to help you find a vampire can you?" She said between laughs.

"You do know that they all want me dead right?" I asked a little shocked. She was a Practitioner, she would have known about the war, and probably the fact that I had started it. Hell's bells was she trying to get me killed!

"Don't worry," She said with a smile, "White Court."

"Oh, ok" I said, "Only eighty percent of them want me dead."

This was just great. I promised Ebenezer I'd help her out and I was probably gonna get killed. Just my luck. Oh well, I guess it's a good way to go, helping a damsel in distress. That's the way my life seems to take me.

"So, you still going to help me?" She asked after I was silent for a few minutes.

"Ya, color me stupid but I'm in." I mumbled as I chugged my half full beer. "So are you going to tell me who I'm supposed to find?"

She paused for a minute, finishing her beer too. Finally, her face lit up and she said two words. The last two words I ever thought I'd hear come out of her mouth.

"Thomas Raith."

* * *

lol, bet you saw that coming! anyways, next chapter will be up in a week i hope. It should get a little more, lets say... exciting.

Read and Review!

Thanks again to you guys who did review, I really really appreciated it!


	3. Thomas

Hey, sorry it took so long!

Standard disclaimer applies. I DO NOT own Harry or any of Jim Butchers ideas or characters.

ENJOY!! Please read and review

* * *

I felt my jaw drop as I stared at her for what seemed like forever. My head just wasn't getting around all this. Thomas? This girl was friends with my idiot brother?

Things rushed through my mind as to why Syileta would want to find Thomas. Were they friends, did she want to kill him, was it a trick?

"Thomas?" I finally mumbled.

"So you know him." She said. It wasn't so much of a question as it was a statement.

"You could say that." I replied.

I ran through all the possible things that could happen if I brought her to him. My gut told me I could trust her. The soulgaze agreed with that.

"How do you know Thomas?" I finally asked.

"How do you know him?" She shot back. Her shoulders stiffened in defense and her voice became stronger. One hand reached behind her back to her pack and her sword. So that's why she hadn't wanted to ask Ebenezer. Asking one of the White Council where to find a vampire was not the smartest thing to do.

"Let's just say he's a colleague of mine." I said, hoping it was enough. I didn't need her trying to kill me too. "Just answer my question."

"He was a very good friend of my brother and me. He saved my life once. Someone came between us a few years back and I haven't seen him since. I just wanted to see him again before I, well, 'kick it'."

Syileta had a look of pure sorrow in her eyes. I know I can't lie, but I could tell that she wasn't. So I sat there, hoping she'd keep talking.

"I'm not addicted to him, if that's what you're thinking." She said with a laugh after a moment.

That hadn't even crossed my mind. When Thomas feeds of a woman they sort of become addicted to him. That's what had happened to Justine. He's been good as of late though, but I don't know much about his past. Me and him really have to sit down and talk sometime.

"I don't mean to hurt him either." She said. I looked her in the eyes. She was telling the truth. But still, I didn't want to walk into something that could get me or my brother killed.

I turned back to my beer for a moment. It was empty. Figures.

"Harry," Syileta whispered after a few minutes silence, "During the soulgaze, what did you see?"

Huh? That was an odd question to ask. I looked at her, and it was the first time I caught any bit of nervousness in her eyes. A soulgaze reveals the deepest parts of a person's soul, and she was talking to me about it. That would make me slightly nervous too.

"Three scenes," I said softly, "You were young in the first, being attacked, and…" my voice cracked, and I stopped. "In the second one you were older, and were talking to a man, threatening you into working that night. He was creepy; unnatural red eyes." I paused again. It's hard enough seeing it, its worse to try and retell it, especially to the person who's soul it was.

I snuck a look at Syileta. Her head was turned away, but I could still see that she was trying to hold back tears. I continued quietly, I could barely hear myself speaking. "In the last one you were holding your brother's body."

She sat there for a moment, eyes unfocused. "Did you see anyone else in that last one?" she finally asked; her voice weak.

"Two, one dead, the other was standing in the shadows."

We sat there in silence again, this time longer. Mac had come by with two more beers and had cleared away the plates. I knew that Syileta was trying to make a point, so I just waited and drank. Sometimes it kills me to keep my big mouth shut. I was half done my beer by the time she continued.

"Riley and I were basically prisoners growing up in our uncle's house. He used us as he pleased, selling our," she paused, searching for the right way to say it, "assets, I guess. When we got older we began to rebel, and he tried to punish us. One night, we met Thomas. He was the first person we ever trusted. He saved my life not long after that. And he was there for me, through a lot of things. We practically lived at his place," she said with a small laugh, "Then one day it all went to hell. Long story short, the three of us went after our uncle. Thomas and Riley were both badly injured. My brother told me that I should help Thomas, that he would be ok. I wasn't strong enough to save them both though."

She stopped speaking again. So my brother wasn't just a ladies man before I met him. I guess there's more to him than I thought.

But damn, Syileta had been though hell.

She smiled slightly. Tough girl. "Two days later, before we had even buried Riley, something came up; he left."

Syileta's a smart girl, because she read my face instantly. "No, I don't blame for what happened to Riley. But I think he blames himself."

"So that was Thomas standing in the shadows." I mumbled.

Syileta nodded and laughed. "Ironically, Thomas left to save Riley's ex from a Red Court vamp."

That was an interesting fact to remember. Hell's bells, that sounded like how Thomas told me he hooked up with Justine. He had saved her from Bianca.

"Do me a favor," I said after a moment.

Syileta looked at me, all the fear out of her eyes and the strength returned, "Ya."

I paused again for a moment. "Swear to me that you aren't after Thomas for revenge for your brother."

"I swear." She replied instantly.

I nodded. That was good enough for me. "Just let me make a call."

* * *

I let the phone ring. And ring. He wasn't answering. The machine finally picked up.

"It's me, leave a message." Thomas' voice said over the recoding.

The machine beeped. Hell's bells, did I want to leave a message. I guess I would want to know if he was bringing one of my old friends by.

"Hey Thomas, it's me." Duh. "Umm, I ran into someone today. We're going to stop by your place. Just wanted to warn you…"

The machine beeped again, cutting me off.

"Peachy," I mumbled. I hung up the phone and headed back to Syileta at the bar.

"Let's go." I said. Syileta smiled as she pulled some money out of her back pocket to pay for the food. Damn she was loaded, I saw her flipping through a couple hundreds before she got to the twenty's.

"Cool," she mumbled, grabbing her coat and bag. I nodded to Mac and we headed for the door.

"You need a ride?" I asked, holding the bar door open for her.

"I'm good, I'll follow you."

I nodded and headed for the Blue Beetle. I opened the front compartment and put my staff in it. After a moments deliberation I grabbed my blasting rod and put it in the back seat. Something didn't quite feel right. Thomas should have been home.

"Nice ride."

I turned around to see Syileta sitting on a black motorcycle. Nothing like Murphy's Harley though. This one was a slender crotch rocket. Looked fast. And expensive.

"You too." I replied.

* * *

I froze the whole way there. The Beetle's heater died last winter. And though I'd been working three jobs I still didn't have the money to fix it.

We parked about a block away on the street. It was easier than trying to find a spot in the quest parking. That and it wasn't part of the apartment's security either. I shoved my blasting rod in my duster along with some other small things and got out.

Syileta pulled up behind me and killed the engine. She got off and threw her bag over a shoulder, leaving her helmet hanging on the handlebar.

She whistled, "Nice place."

"No shit." I replied.

Thankfully the guards recognized me as Thomas' 'friend' and let us by.

We walked up to the elevator and exchanged a look.

Syileta chuckled and nodded towards the opposite wall. "Stairs?" she asked.

"Hell yes." I replied.

Like I've said, technology and wizards don't get along too well. Knowing my luck, the two of us would be strong enough to short it out and get ourselves killed. Obviously Syileta had the same idea.

We didn't say much as we climbed the stairs. Granted, there were a lot of stairs and I at least was getting tired. Syileta didn't seem like she was struggling at all. Show off.

"Last one on the right." I said when we got to his floor.

She nodded, and we continued down the hall in silence.

Thomas' place was at the end of the hall from the stairs. We got to the door and Syileta paused for a moment. She looked up at me and I just nodded. She smiled brightly and raised a small hand to knock.

Before her hand reached the door we heard a loud crash, like someone had knocked over a table, and a deep grunt of pain.

We glanced at each other briefly before she pounded her fist against the door.

"Thomas!" She yelled.

I dug through the pockets of my duster as Thomas let out an ear piercing scream, motivating me to move faster. Damn it, this thing had too many pockets. Syileta continued pounding on the door as Thomas screamed again.

"Got it." I yelled, pulling the key Thomas had given me out of one of the inside pockets of my duster. Syileta snatched it out of my hand and tried to shove it in the door know.

"Thomas!" I yelled, after hearing him cry out again. He was in pain. Lots and lots of pain.

"Harry," he replied weakly, "help."

Normally, I'd have just blown the damn door down, but then security would have called the cops. Didn't want that now.

Syileta finally got the door open. I grabbed my blasting rod and we barged through the door.

Just in time to see a sword go through Thomas' chest.

He crumpled to the floor and didn't move.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! please review and tell me what you thought! 


	4. A Long Way Down

Standard Disclaimer applies, I own Nothing!

Please Read and Review!

* * *

We barged through the doorway together. Thomas was lying on the floor by the kitchen, pale, but still breathing. Standing in front of him was a demon. No, scratch that, it was one of the Denarius, one that I haven't seen before. But hell, did that matter right now?

The Denarius looked up at us with its four eyes; two one top of each other, one set glowing yellow, the other orange. These things gave me the creeps. But what was worse was he smiled at me. Yeah, it smiled joyfully as it pulled its sword out of my brother's chest. Thomas only groaned.

Like I said, I haven't come across this Fallen One before. And that's saying something, 'cause I've met more of these than I have ever wanted to. He was short, skinny; might have been Asian before he took up his coin. And he was holding a sword in each hand. Oh, sorry, that's not right; the swords were his freaking hands! Oh how my day was going from bad to worse.

I started gathering my will, sending all my fear and anger through the blasting rod in my hand, a spell ready on my lips.

But I never had a chance to unleash it.

Syileta stepped up beside me, power and heat radiating off of her. Her eyes were glowing red, and she was holding fire in her hands. Without a word she began throwing fireballs towards the Denarius. Well, I guess I know how strong her elemental powers were. She could probably kick my ass. Granted, I've had a slight fear of fire ever since that encounter with the Black Court vamps. The ugly son of a screamed as the fire burned its face and chest, but with a wave of its arm sent some unseen force at Syi, launching her through the air towards the door. She hit hard, sliding to the floor and landing in a heap. As the demon was distracted by her I released the power I had gathered in my blasting rod at it.

"_Vendaval!_"

My spell hit him right in the chest. The massive amount of wind I gathered up made the Denarius crumple back a few steps before retaliating. Damn, that much power should have thrown him through the wall. Its retaliation was quick and strong. The damn thing charged at me, waving his hands (hands? Weren't they swords earlier?) and throwing the upturned side table and arm chairs at me. I changed tactics quickly, sending my will into the bracelet on my left wrist and raising my shield just as the first chair flew at my face.

I saw Syileta move out of the corner of my eye. She had her knives out, and was charging at the Denarius. Thankfully it was distracted with me and didn't see her coming.

"Hey dumb shit!" I yelled, trying to get his attention further. I dropped my shield long enough to blast him against the wall again.

"Harry" She yelled, throwing one of her daggers in my direction, "Circle!"

I understood, finally, why she was charging without attacking him. She was using her daggers to form a pentagram on the floor. And I was her distraction. But the last point was right in front of me. This circle would allow us to trap the demon long enough to grab Thomas and get the hell away. It wasn't going to be as strong as the silver ring I had in my lab, but it might work. I looked down at the dagger in my hand. Silver. Ya, that should do the trick.

As I slammed the dagger through the carpet into the floor, Syileta let out a scream. The demon had gotten up again and slammed his arm, now a sword again, through the back of her shoulder.

Fear ripped through me again and I channeled it through my rod. This was one of the stupidest things I have ever tried to do. But if it works, well, we might all live.

"_Vento di andata!_" I screamed.

This time, I was pulling the Denarius towards me. His sword was coming towards my head as I raised my shield, but he was in the circle and away from Syileta.

It was then that it hit the wall of the shield and landed on the ground with a grunt. There was a red wall of fire where it had hit her shield for a moment before the circle fully established itself. It was nothing like the circle's I made, but it worked.

The Denarius let out a scream in protest as it took a swing at the circle again.

"Damn you," it hissed, showing a heavy Asian accent. He swung his sword at it again, this time sending a ripple through the invisible force field. Hell's bells, the shield was not going to last long against him. He was just too strong.

I glared at him defiantly for a moment. I know, a little childish, but I stuck out my tongue too. He was just pissing me off.

"Harry," Syileta mumbled again, pulling me from my childish taunts.

She was kneeling over Thomas' pale body, pulling at his shirt to see his wound.

"He must have put up a real fight if he was put out with just this small wound." She said, ripping a strip of his shirt off to wrap around the wound. "I need more time to help him."

I took a glance over my shoulder at the Denarius. He was still swinging away at the shield.

"You're hurt." I said, indicating to the nasty, for lack of a better term, whole in her shoulder.

"I'll heal." She said quietly, still looking over Thomas' wounds. "Eventually."

Aww, the Elemental's advanced healing abilities. I had forgotten about that. "How long you need?" I asked.

"Umm," she said distractedly. "two, three minutes tops."

"Hell's bells that's fast." I mumbled, looking back at the circle again. "How long till the shield falls?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh, 'bout thirty seconds." She whispered.

Oh fuck. This was bad. Thomas needed to feed to be able to heal himself, Syileta needed at least a couple minutes, and there was no way in hell I could take on this guy by myself in the next thirty seconds.

"How long's he got?" I asked, trying to come up with a plan B.

"Ten minutes probably, maybe a little more." Syileta said. "We running?"

"Ya, Hell ya." I said, pulling Thomas's arm around my shoulder. "Out the window, it'll attract less attention."

Syileta nodded and helped me carry Thomas over to the window. Damn Thomas was heavy. I took one last look around the room. The Denarius was still smiling and swinging away at the circle. This one was going to be close.

And to top it off I was planning on jumping out a window. Smart Harry, real smart. Syileta was standing in front of the window, looking down at our nice drop.

"Ouch," she whispered, seeing the huge drop. "You go with Thomas; I'll steady you as much as I can." She said, pulling her amulet over her head.

"Go." She screamed after I had frozen.

This was suicide, but I threw myself out the window anyways. Oh, this one was going to leave a mark. I just hoped to God that Syileta knew enough magic to keep us from going splat.

* * *

Sorry this Chapter's so short, I had a horse show this weekend. Anyways please leave a Review! I appreciate it. The chapter's will get longer again soon. 


	5. Car Chase From Hell

Hey, sorry this took so long... The fires in Califonia (where I happen to be living at the moment) didnt help... They should get back to normal again!

Please read and review! I really appreciate what you have to say!

Standard disclaimer applies! I dont own anything

* * *

Surprisingly, I landed rather gently on the ground outside of Thomas's window. Syileta had been able to summon up enough wind to cushion my fall. But hell's bells did she need to use hot air? I guess for a fire elemental hot air was better than fire rushing around my feet.

I readjusted Thomas's arm over my shoulder and heaved him higher. He was breathing shallowly and had gone even paler if that was at all possible. But he was still alive. And the pale blood flowing out of his wounds was slowing ever so slightly.

Looking up I saw Syileta seat herself on the window ledge, getting ready to jump. I gathered my will quickly to use to conjure up enough wind to help her safely to the ground. She threw herself out of the window as I muttered the spell under my breath.

"_Vento_."

The wind rose up around me and she landed a little more gracefully next to me.

Just as she landed there was a crash up in Thomas's apartment. I shot a quick look at Syi. She was thinking the same as I was. We had to get the hell outta here. And fast.

"I'll carry Thomas, you run defense." I said, picking Thomas up in a fireman's carry. Damn he was heavy, or I was getting weaker. Syileta just nodded and I could see the fire consume her hands again. I couldn't take my eyes off her for a moment as the fire grew brighter and traveled up her arms. She opened her eyes and they were glowing, as if the fire was burning within them. Her hair flared out around her by an unseen force. She looked fierce.

Basically, she scared the SHIT out of me.

Remind me to NEVER piss her off.

She smiled and nodded. She was ready to take on some seriously creepy shit. I'm glad she's on my side.

We turned to head down the ally when we heard another crash from upstairs. The Denarius had finally broken loose from the circle and was crouching in the window.

Syileta arched slightly before launching the fire in her hands at the Denarius.

"Go." She yelled.

I didn't need to be told twice. I ran, as fast as I could with Thomas at least. Syileta was right behind me, eyes still on fire, having somehow managed to loose the Denarius for a moment. Her first few shots must have knocked the thing back into the apartment, because I didn't hear it fall. Hopefully it would give us a few moments head start.

We were almost to my car when it all went to hell. I had let my guard down. The Denarius must have caught up to us at some point because he was close enough to throw one of Syileta's daggers at me. Carrying Thomas I wasn't able to get my shield up in time. I went down hard, hitting my head off the curb.

You know in the cartoons when Sylvester gets hit on his head and he sees little Tweety birds floating around? Well, I actually did. I felt a wave of heat for a moment, and then a huge weight being lifted off of me. Thomas, I think it was. I tried to shake it off, but that only made me see more birds. I don't think I like birds.

"Harry, Harry." Someone yelled in my ear.

Slowly my vision cleared. Syileta was standing over me, and Thomas was lying nearby. He was looking worse, if that was possible. But Syileta, her eyes were still on fire; it was a little disturbing actually. I sat there for a few moments to let the birds finally clear.

"You good enough to stand?" She asked, glancing over her now healed shoulder. I followed her gaze to the Denarius, who was currently trying to untangle himself from a garbage dumpster.

"I'ink so." I slurred. I looked down at the pain in my leg. Thankfully it didn't look too deep. The dagger had only penetrated about an inch into the muscle. The damn thing went right through my cowboy boots. I liked those boots. Oh well… Yippy ki yay!

I checked behind me as I dragged my sore body off the ground. The problem wasn't going to be the hole in my leg, but my nice new concussion. The demon was still fighting the garbage, and Syileta was helping haul Thomas up. She helped me drag Thomas towards the car, one of his arms over each of our shoulders.

Clambering through the snow, with a hole in my leg and having to haul Thomas between us is not high on my list of fun things to do. Did I mention that we were walking through the snow?

Syileta reached the car door first. She threw open the door and climbed into the back seat where we could lay Thomas out flat.

My car, like I've said before, is absolutely falling apart. To say she climbed into the back wasn't as accurate as saying she was crouching in an open space where the seats used to be.

I glanced over my shoulder again, call me paranoid, but didn't see anything. Not good. I lowered Thomas off my shoulder and Syileta helped me get him into the back with her where he could lie down. Kind of.

"Hurry, I don't think he'll make it much longer." Syileta whispered, wiping some of his pale blood off a cut on his forehead.

I'm usually a fairly manly man, but seeing Thomas dying in my back seat was scaring me. I had to get him somewhere safe and away from Edward Scissor Hands back there. Home. It was the safest place I could think of. I gunned the engine of my old Beetle, after I finally got it started, and tore off down the street.

We were lucky, there was not much traffic and no cops around, and so we flew down the street. If this kept up, we should be able to get to my place quickly.

But it didn't. It never dose with me. Sometimes I think I'm cursed.

We turned a corner quickly; my apartment was just around another couple of corners, when the Denarius crashed down on the back of the Beetle. Syileta cursed as she used her body to try and shield Thomas from the flying broken glass as I fought to keep the beetle moving in a straight line. I saw the Denarius from the rear view mirror make a grab for Thomas, or Syileta, but was met with a palm full of fire. He held on, but was howling in pain.

We were coming up to another corner, and I took it a little too fast, hoping to throw the thing off the car. But it held on tight.

Syileta screamed as a dagger impaled her shoulder again. I reached into my duster searching for my blasting rod, but it wasn't there. I must have left it at Thomas's.

Damn.

I craned my neck, trying to look back. Syileta was still trying to lose the demon and shield Thomas at the same time. She wasn't having much luck.

"Could you give me a hand?" She yelled over her shoulder, throwing another fist full of fire at the Denarius.

"Syi," I called, thinking fast. "Grab my staff and point it at the fucker!" I swerved again, trying to keep the Beetle on the road and off the curb.

"What's that going to do?" She shrieked back, pulling at the wood lodged behind her.

We flew around another corner, now past my place, when I got a hand on the corner of my staff. Syileta pointed it in the general direction of the Denarius and I released all my pent up anger at the son of a bitch for all the damage he'd done to me, Thomas, Syi, and my poor car.

"_Vento!_"

The Denarius flew through the air as I slammed on the brakes and spun the Beetle around. He slammed into the nearest building and crumpled part of the wall on top of himself.

"Dang," Syi whispered, "That's going to leave a mark."

I turned around and stared at her. She had this sick smile of her face. I had to laugh too I guess. We were alive. That was always nice. We paused for a second to laugh, and then noticed something absolutely horrible.

That damn thing was getting up again.

"Let's get out of here." She said.

I nodded and gunned the engine and we spun around a corner towards my place.


	6. Guardian Angel

Hey, sorry this chapter is so short. When i had originally planned this story this chapter and the two before were all going to be one... i figured i should finish the thought.

Anyways, enjoy! Please Please review!!! I really appreciate it!

Standard disclaimer applies, I do not own anything in this story that has anything to do with Jim Butcher's books!

* * *

You know, if someone had thrown me through a freakin' building I don't think I'd have gotten up at all. But this son of a bitch was. He was pissed (although I guess I could understand why) and he was coming after us. Again.

It's like that annoying relative that just won't leave.

We were tearing down the road again back towards my apartment. Now that the back window was blown out, Syileta was trying to hold the creature off. Thomas was still groaning in the back, I guess that means he's still alive though. But we were flying around corners and going over curbs, bashing the Beetle around pretty good. That probably wasn't helping his injuries at all. Damn it all, Thomas, hold on.

I caught a peak at the Denarius as I flew around the last corner before my place. He looked even fiercer than before, like Freddy Kruger on crack or something. And he was moving faster than he should have been able too. Wouldn't this thing just die?

Syileta caught him off guard finally. She put a well aimed blast of her fiery power at his feet in front of him, melting the asphalt. He screamed as he slid through the burning road but kept coming.

I slammed the breaks and jerked the wheel around, putting the Beetle into a spin and parking it on the small patch of grass outside of the building facing the way we had just come from. If we hadn't been running for our lives I would have been excited about that move. Syileta instantly threw herself out the back window and kept attacking. I turned around and hauled Thomas out of the back seat as of the Denarius's bladed arms impaled the door of the Beetle.

I instantly fed my will into my shield bracelet, but I noticed that he was still thirty feet away dueling with Syileta. I'd like you to meet the sick and twisted Freddy Fantastic. Freddy Kruger / Mr. Fantastic on speed. Ok, now I think I'm just tired.

I started dragging Thomas to the door when Syileta caught up with me, blood pouring out of a deep cut on her forehead. As we went I could actually see her wound closing slowly. Hell's bells that was cool.

"He gone?" I asked, taking most of Thomas's weight as we approached the stairs leading to my basement apartment.

"Oh God I wish." She grumbled; just as the Denarius's arm impaled the wall in the space Syileta's head ha previously occupied.

"Fuck." She swore, holding onto Thomas to keep from falling. Thomas just let out another grunt of pain from the contact.

I saw the denarius pull its arm out of the wall and throw itself towards us. Both arms turned to blades. His eyes, all four, blazed with anger. I readied my shield, pouring enough power into it to protect all three of us.

And then it happened. The loud explosion and the sound of a shotgun going off near me, hitting the Denarius in the chest, opening a hole in the flesh before it hit the ground.

The three of us all jumped and spun around (ok, me and Syileta spun around and almost dropped Thomas on his face) to see a woman standing by my door, shotgun raised and aimed just past us.

I've said it before, and I'll say it again. She's a damn guardian angel, usually mine. Murphy.

I smiled softly, hoisting Thomas better onto my shoulder. "Hi ya Murph! Nice shot."

"Thanks" she said before firing again. I looked over my shoulder at the Denarius behind us, another hole in its shoulder. This time he kept coming, the hole closing quicker than last time.

"How 'bout we have this reunion inside!" Syileta mumbled, inclining towards the door.

"Best damn plan I've heard all day." I said as Murphy shot the demon again.

Murphy reloaded her gun as Syileta held took over defense with her fire power (no pun intended). I kept glancing over my shoulder as I lowered the wards around my apartment and unlocked the door. Murphy continued to shoot until Syi and I had managed to get Thomas onto the apartment floor.

"Murph, come on!" I yelled, reaching for the candle I always left by the door.

Mouse came trotting up from the bedroom to investigate all the noise. In one quick movement he jumped outside, tackling Murphy to the ground. If he hadn't have reacted when he did she would have had a sword threw her stomach. I'm not sure how he does it, but my dog has a knack for knowing just when to act. Mouse jumped up, growling, and tackled the demon again. Syileta, who had been kneeling by Thomas as Mouse ran by, jumped up and grabbed Murphy's arm, dragging the stunned cop into the building.

Once all four of us were inside, Mouse flew threw the door, carrying a nice bloody bone, and I slammed the door shut. I gathered all the will I had left and smashed the candle onto the frame and initiated the strongest defense I had on my apartment. The whole room buzzed loudly as the other candle placed around the room lit, all burning brightly. By the look of it, we'd be safe in here till morning. Hopefully the Denarius would be gone by then.

We all sunk to the floor, panting hard. Murphy was the first one to finally find her voice moments later.

"What," Murphy sighed between labored breaths, "the fuck… was that?"

* * *

Hope you like it... Please review!!! 


	7. Healing Factor

Hey everyone... sorry it took so long, had major writes block... Anyways, please read and review... I really appreciate everyone that has so far!

Standard disclaimer applies...

* * *

"That, Murph," I said, "Was a Denarius."

"Oh," She replied gently, still catching her breath. "What the fuck is that?" she screamed.

"Later." I mumbled, joining Syileta who was now hovering over Thomas.

"How's he doing?" I asked as Murphy joined us.

Thomas looked worse than he had back at his apartment. He was paler than normal, and his breathing was slow and erratic. There was blood all over his body, so much so that it was hard to think there could be any left inside him.

"Bad. I'm not even sure I can heal him." Syileta said softly, pulling out a short knife, probably a throwing dagger, and raised it towards Thomas's neck.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Murphy yelled, grabbing Syileta's arm.

"Cutting his shirt off." She snapped back. "Look lady, you were a great help to us outside, but I'm the one that has to help him now so back off."

Murphy stared at her for a moment, but Syileta didn't hold her gaze, probably for fear of a soul gaze. Murphy may be short, but she's one bad ass cop. And I don't think she appreciated being left in the dark.

Maybe it would be a good time to intervene.

"Syileta McCoy, meet Karrin Murphy." I started.

"Sergeant Murphy." Karrin corrected, glaring at me also. "of the Chicago PD."

I've only know Syileta for a few hours, but one thing I have learned about her is she is strange, and full of surprises. She just looked up and smiled gently.

"Nice to meet you Sergeant Murphy. I'm Sergeant McCoy of the NYPD. If you don't mind I'd like to get back to Mr. Raith who happens to be dying at the moment. I'm sure you understand." Replied Syileta in a mocking tone.

Murphy looked shocked for a moment before she relaxed slightly and nodded.

"Look Murphy, he's not going to make it much longer if I don't do something. I've already lost most of my family, I'm not going to lose the rest." Syileta turned away quickly and went back to removing Thomas's shirt, but I caught a glimpse of tears falling down her cheeks. Murphy glanced at me as if to ask if I trusted her. I just nodded and turned back to what she was doing to Thomas.

I should not have done that. When Syileta had gotten his shirt off we were finally able to see all his wounds. Murphy let out a gasp of surprise, and Syileta swore softly. My breath caught in my throat and I seriously thought that I was going to be sick. To say the least, Thomas looked like he should be dead. I've seen a lot of dead people before, and he'd have fit in great at the city morgue.

The first thing I noticed was the pale blood flowing out of his chest where he had been pierced. But it got worse. Under the pale blood you could see his skin, already black and blue, and not just in one spot. It was his whole chest. There were also obviously broken ribs too, a few even sticking out through the skin.

Syileta came back to her senses first. She pulled her pendant over her head and placed it around his neck.

"Oh God." She mumbled. "Harry, I'm going to need your help."

I nodded, afraid that if I spoke I'd lose that dinner I had at Mac's.

"Ok." Syi continued, getting her courage back. "I need you to hold his arms down. And you," she said, nodding in Murphy's direction, "hold his legs. Hell sit on them, he's strong and I don't want him to move."

"What?" Murphy shrieked, looking down at Thomas's legs. "One of them is broken! It would cause unbearable pain. We've got to get him to a hospital."

"Just listen to her." I said strongly, my previous nerves gone. Thomas was my brother, and Syileta was the only one that could help. If she said to do it, I'd just hope to God it would work.

"Doesn't matter." Syileta said, "I need him awake anyways."

"What?" Murphy and I yelled together.

"Harry, do you trust me at all?" Syileta asked, looking straight into my eyes. I did. So I nodded.

"What can I do?" I asked. This was definitely out of my area of expertise. I think I understand the concept, but I sure as hell could not do it. Anything I could do to help I would.

Syileta smiled and continued. "Ok, I need him awake and held down. If he's wakes up during the process and freaks he'll thrash around. That could be bad."

"How bad?" Murphy asked. It was good to see Murphy back to herself. Smart, strong willed, cool head, pretty. Aww hell, bad time to start thinking like Bob again.

"Hear about Hiroshima?" She asked, continuing her work. Murphy and I nodded. "something like that."

Great! Just what Chicago needed. But it made sense. Slowly I started putting things together. Damn, if she could pull this off she was definitely powerful.

"A major rush of power to one spot. If it's not formed correctly, the power will escape creating the equivalent of a small nuclear bomb." I said quietly.

"Oh great, is that all." Murphy asked sarcastically.

"That's why Ebenezer asked me to help you. That is what could happen when you die." I continued.

Syileta smiled. "Not if I do it right. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Call me blond, but I don't get it." Murphy said.

"She's a fire elemental, and has an incredible healing ability. She's going to use your wizard powers in reverse. Instead of dishing out injuries, she is going to take them onto herself. But that would cause him to have to re-live the injuries. That's why you need him to be conscious and us to hold him down. Did I miss something?" I asked, finishing my theory.

"Nope, that's about it." She answered quickly.

"But what's going to happen to you?" Murphy asked, seemingly sincerely.

"Oh, well, I think I'll live. Probably pass out." Syileta said as she gently slapped Thomas's face. "Common, wake up." She whispered. "That leads to the other thing. Once he wakes he's going to be as hungry as hell."

I could feel it, my jaw dropped. Again. Hell's bells that never used to happen to me. Murphy understood it too, by the look on her face. Thomas would need to feed, and not on food. A White Court vampire would feed in intimacy. Sex.

"I thought you said you could heal him?" Murphy demanded, loudly, making Mouse look up from his bloody treat.

"I can, but not his huger. That's why you've got to get both of us," indicating to Murphy and herself, "into that other room till I wake up. After that I should be able to make a potion to hold him over till we can get the hell outta this mess."

"What'll happen to him?" I asked, looking down at Thomas's blood covered face again.

"He'll just be hungry as hell. And cranky." She replied.

Hell's bells, this was going to get interesting. And damn, I wish he had told me we could just make some stupid potion. Would have saved him a hell of a lot of heartbreak.

"Ok, do it." I said. Murphy nodded, and Syi smiled again.

"Good. Hold him down." She said.

Murphy and I complied. I held his arms above his head, but when Murphy straddled his legs Thomas screamed out in pain. All three of us winced slightly.

"Thomas," Syileta called gently, resting a hand on his face.

His eyes fluttered, and she called his name again. On the third try he finally opened his eyes slightly.

"Syiley." He mumbled, pain washing over his handsome features.

"Hey old man." She said though tears. "You know the drill."

Thomas groaned again but nodded.

"Syi," he said groggily, just as she raised her hands over his chest.

"Ya" She replied.

"If I don't make it, I love you." He whispered, forcibly trying to stay conscious.

Murphy, still holding his legs down, let out a gasp, but Syileta broke out into tears.

"Shut the fuck up and let me help you." She answered as she closed her eyes.

I've seen and done a lot of magic in my life, but nothing like this. Visible magic formed around her hands, red like the fire she uses. She muttered something under her breath, French I think. Nothing happened at first. Murphy spoke her name gently but she didn't hear, or chose not to listen.

I was about to let up on Thomas's arms when he started thrashing around, screaming out in pain. Thomas is incredibly strong, probably because of his vampire blood, and we were having trouble holding him still. But slowly the wounds on his chest disappear. The blood cleared away and the stab wound closed itself back up.

Syileta was breathing hard, and blood was beginning to seep through her shirt. Thomas screamed again as his broken bones fused themselves back together. Syileta was sweating as Thomas's final wounds healed. Her eyes fluttered for a moment as she passed out.

As she began to fall, Thomas finally overpowered me, and caught her now broken and unconscious body gently in his arms. He held her more gently than I though was possible for him; pure love in his eyes, stroking her cheek gently with his thumb.

Murphy and I exchanged a quick glance. I thought Syileta said he would be hungry. But he looked more content than I'd ever seen him.

"Thomas." I probed gently.

He looked up at me, and I was shocked. In his eyes you could see him battling with his hunger. Hell, I don't think I've ever seen him fight this hard.

"Get them out of here." His voice was raw and harsh. He was fighting a losing battle.

But Murphy and I froze.

"Now," he said, almost pleadingly. "I can't hold out much longer."

Murphy jumped up and we pried Syileta's broken body out of his arms.

"Get her to my room." I said holding a now struggling Thomas back. "Lock the door. Do not let him in."

Murphy nodded, the police side of her taking over, and started dragging Syileta to my room.

"Mouse, go keep them safe." My dog looked up at me for a moment, as if to say that he was enjoying his bone, but got up and trotted quickly into the room behind them.

When the lock clicked, I let a now fully healed Thomas up. Syi was right, he was hungry. I could see it in his eyes.

And it scared me.

* * *

Thanks again for reading!! Please Review...

Ok, i'm on vacation next week (yay) so it might be a couple till i can post. Hopefully i'll have time to write while i'm gone. Thanks again!


	8. Slugger

Hey, sorry this chapter took so long, been dealing with end of semester projects and finals... they should come quicker again... and should be longer, I just wanted to finally post again!

Please read and review... I appreciate the comments!!!

Standard disclaimer applies... I own none... unfortunately...

* * *

Hells Bells

It worked.

Syi was right, hells bells she was right. And about more than healing Thomas, he really was hungry. Alive, but hungrier than I've ever seen him, conscious that is.

Vampires are tricky creatures, White Court vamps live off of others life force and it is what they draw their strength from. But most times by the time they're this hungry it's because they've been fighting and are wounded. If Thomas does not get 'food' he'll go insane. Unfortunately, he will get it. I've seen it happen, the hunger takes over. He'll forget who I am or who the girls are and he'll just feed, with no restraint. Thomas is a fighter, and he's trying, but he won't be able to hold out forever. And my ward won't come down for at least six more hours.

Fuck, Syileta better be able to help, as long as she wakes up in time.

I let Thomas go after the door locked. He was alive, but his face said he was in terrible pain. Thomas faced me, he had this look of anger and lust in his eyes.

Weird, everyone pegged me as the gay one.

"How you doing?" I asked, backing away slightly.

"Ow." He said softly, collapsing onto the floor again.

Thomas laughed though, an almost insane laugh. "Sorry, just hungry." He continued as I helped him to the couch.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

"I was about to ask you that." I replied, heading to the kitchen for a glass of water. I paused for a moment. I kept a rope in the kitchen that could control vampires. I knew it worked, 'cause I'd used it once before on Susan.

"Grab it." Thomas said. I turned around, he was still lying on the couch facing the the other way. "You might need it."

At least he was holding on right now, and was still thinking clearly. I grabbed the rope and put it in my pocket. He is my brother, but hell, you can never be too safe.

"You never answered my question." I said, handing him the water. He eyed me for a moment, probably wondering why I wasn't tying him up. I shrugged, and he took the glass. I sat down across from him in one of my comfy arm chairs. Didn't want to be too close, just in case.

Thomas growled in annoyance, taking a drink before beginning.

"I don't really know. I was at home, some guy knocked on my door, I opened it, he jumped me." He paused, taking another drink, "Surprised me I guess. Beat the hell outta me till you guys showed up. Then I woke up here with someone I haven't seen in nearly ten years passing out on me."

"That's it?" I asked.

"Pretty much." He mumbled.

Thomas, having better hearing than me, heard a noise come from the bedroom before I did. His face paled momentarily as he forced himself to stay seated. He licked his lips, then shook his head.

"You sure you're ok?" I asked again.

"No" he snapped, standing up and pacing across the room. "I've got to get out of here." He said, heading towards the door.

"I wouldn't try th…" I started, but before I finished Thomas had reached for the door knob. The ward I had put up was the strongest I had for a reason. No one got in, but no one got out either. When Thomas touched the handle the candles flared and Thomas was thrown back, crashing into the back of the couch.

"Oomph." He moaned.

"Tried to warn you." I mumbled, lending a hand to help him up.

"Oh shove it," he muttered, slapping my hand away and getting up on his own.

I stared at him for a moment. Thomas was acting harsher than normal, and it was getting worse. Quickly. I fumbled with the rope in my pocket momentarily before leaving it there. If I needed it, it wouldn't take me long to get too.

"Sorry." He said after a moment. "I'm just hungry."

"I understand." I replied.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes. Thomas just stared at the carpet, and I watched him. He flinched at every little noise me or Mister made. When the door to my bedroom finally opened, he jumped to his feet. It was so fast I barely had time to react. He threw himself towards Murphy, who was standing shocked in the doorway. I reached for my staff that was still leaning against the back of the couch and shouted the first spell that came to mind.

"_Veniche!_"

Thomas flew through the air, but it only threw him off guard for a moment. In mid air he twisted around so that he landed on his feet and continued towards the door. I raised my staff to fire again when Murphy threw the door wide open, revealing a very pale, but perfectly healthy Syileta holding the wooden baseball bat I kept in my closet. Thomas was quick but their timing was perfect. He didn't have time to get out of the way of her swing. Syileta swung with all her strength and connected with the side of Thomas's head, sending him sprawling backwards to the ground.

I didn't wait to be told twice. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the rope and with a quick spell had Thomas bound up, hand and foot.

Syileta stood in the doorway panting, but with a large smile plastered on her face. Murphy looked at her for a moment before they both broke out into laughter.

"Damn Syi, you really do have a good arm." Murphy commented between laughs.

I joined in as Thomas lay on the floor swearing and cursing Syileta.

"Damn straight." Syileta replied when she finally caught her breath.


	9. Duct Tape and Dog Slobber

Hey there... long time no update... sorry about that :( once i finished the class i had been writing in it just sorta got pushed to the back burner.

That being said, this is a really short chapter. But i really wanted to get at least something out there, since its been months...

So... Please read, enjoy, and review! I appreciate it

Standard disclaimer applies...

* * *

We stood there for a moment, catching our breath after the short burst of excitement

We stood there for a moment, catching our breath after the short burst of excitement. Syi was still pale, but her wounds seemed to have healed well enough. She was still leaning on the baseball bat, but there was a small smile on her face again. It took her another moment, but she finally began to look like herself again.

"Mind giving me a hand?" She asked me, pointing the bat at a struggling Thomas.

"What'cha need?" I asked over Thomas' outraged scream. "Shut up, would ya?" I said, hitting him over the head gently with the end of my staff.

Murphy snorted, and Syiley laughed. Mouse even got up off my bed and came over too see what all the excitement was about.

"I just need my amulet back." She said. "Hold him down for me, would ya?"

I nodded, bending down to hold his shoulders with my staff. Murphy joined in to hold his legs down when she saw how sore Syileta still was. It only took her a minute to pull the chain from around his neck.

But not without a fight.

Thomas was struggling against the rope, trying to hurl himself onto Syileta.

"What are you doing here?" He screamed at her as she backed away. "I left! I did what you wanted me to do! What the fuck are you doing back here?"

"Shut up." I shouted back at him, smacking him with my staff again. Mouse came up with a role of duct tape in his mouth. Smart dog. I took the tape, silently thanking whoever it was that had invented it, and covered Thomas' mouth. He continued to fight and grumble, but it was quieter now.

Syileta leaned down, coming face to face with the vampire that was trying to eat her, so to speak. His eyes were still wild, shifting between Syi and myself, and sweat was beading on his forehead.

"I came back," Syileta said softly, running her hand gently over his cheek. He turned his face, rubbing her hand against his face and inhaling deeply. "to say goodbye."

Even though Thomas was fighting with his internal hunger, his body froze. His eyes turned still, focusing on hers. She kept her fingers there for another moment, until Thomas reverted back to his hunger.

Murphy, who must have taken to the younger woman after seeing her take Thomas' injuries onto herself, helped Syileta to the couch. I followed them, leaving Mouse to watch over Thomas on the floor.

"You ok?" I asked her, handing her the glass of water Thomas had before. She took it, shakily, and downed the rest of it.

"I've been better." She said honestly. "Damn it though, that one hurt."

"I bet." Murphy said, glancing at Thomas again. "I've never seen anything like that before."

"Me either." I added.

Syileta nodded, and leaned back against the couch, her eyes closed. She was breathing deeply, as if asleep. I stole a look at Murphy quickly, before turning back to Syileta.

"Syileta?"

"Hmm, sorry." She replied a moment later. "Work to be done isn't there?" she asked after hearing Thomas grunt again.

"About that…" I asked, "Why didn't Thomas ever tell me I could just make a potion for him?"

"Wouldn't have worked." Syileta said shaking her head and pulling herself off the couch with a groan. "needs my blood to work."

Damn. Fuckin' figures nothing would be easy for Thomas.

"Guess that means you'll need my potions lab?" I asked, pulling the rug off of the trap door.

"Umhmm. You should probably come with me Murphy, just in case Harry here can't keep a hold on Tommy boy." Syileta said, heading towards the trap door.

"That rope should hold him pretty good." I said, pointing to a still struggling Thomas. "Done a good job so far."

"Ha," she laughed, "I give it twenty minutes."

I just shrugged my shoulders. If it didn't hold, I was screwed. Either way, it was up to Syileta to get that potion made.

"You better hurry then." I said, holding out my hand for the ladies heading down into the sub basement. Gentleman; that's me. Help the ladies down the stairs after duct taping my brothers mouth shut. Some days it just doesn't pay to get outta bed.

"It shouldn't be too long." Syi said, sticking her head up through the floor. "Oh, and just so you know, he can have slightly gay tendencies when he gets really hungry. Just ask him about that time with Ryley."

"Great…" I mumbled. "Hurry up, would ya." I said, taking another look back at Thomas. He had already managed to get the rope looser around his ankles, and he was slowly standing up.

"Why don't you lock yourselves in down there?" I suggested, "And ignore the talking skull. He's a right pain in the ass." I added, shutting the trap door on them.

"The talking what?" Murphy screamed through the floor.

Yep, it was going to be a long night.

Thomas had the rope off his feet already.

Twenty minutes my ass.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!! Please review...


End file.
